


Unheeded Warning

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Counter Sex, Cowgirl Position, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kwami Swap, Magical Pregnancy, Married Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Marinette wants to spice up the bedroom-side of her marriage for their anniversary.  Plagg warns her not to.  She doesn't listen.  Listening to Plagg was always unnecessary.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 27
Kudos: 126
Collections: Anonymous





	Unheeded Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Imma just leave this right here... Hope you all like it.

Plagg was overreacting. That was the only explanation. Usually Tikki was the one who flipped her lid over every little thing, but this time, it was Plagg. _“Once in a while to fight an akuma is ok, but I don’t work with girls for good reason!”_

He was sexist. Stupid sexist Plagg. Marinette grumbled at the thought. She’d proved herself with every Miraculous she’d ever tried—and she’d tried nearly every one. Besides, her husband had worn the ring every day for over twenty years now and _he_ was fine, why was Plagg so insistent? The conversation she had one day with the tiny black kwami gnawed at the back of her mind. _“Plagg,”_ she’d said, _“I know it’s nowhere close to time to find a new holder, but I’d still like your opinion. Master Fu always looked for someone selfless and kind, and that worked well for him, but I’m wondering if you have any other advice.”_

_“A boy. It has to be a boy.”_

His rapid response had confused her, and when she’d pressed on why, he refused to say. Eventually, he’d yelled that if she dared to pair him up with a girl, he’d steal his own Miraculous and hide on the moon for a millennium. That’s when Marinette had glared at him but let the conversation end. The little drama queen.

Oh well. She tucked away his preference in the back of her mind in the _duly noted_ section, even though it made no sense. Maybe, after a lifetime with a woman guardian, he’d change his mind.

* * *

Adrien’s wife was a planner. In the long, hard months after defeating Hawkmoth and coming to terms with his father’s transgressions, Adrien hadn’t really noticed it. Once they got engaged, he thought it was just excitement for the wedding that led her to dwell on every tiny detail and make huge maps of everything from her schedule to the venue and more. But it hadn’t gone away after the honeymoon. It didn’t really surprise him—he’d found out she was Ladybug a few weeks before taking down Hawkmoth, and Ladybug had always had the best plans. He knew it wasn’t the Miraculous that made her a planner; it was something uniquely Marinette. And you know what? He found it adorable. She had a chart for nearly everything in their lives. Adrien didn’t mind at all. A good schedule kept them both focused and helped elevate them both to the tops of their respective careers, even after his father’s empire had crumbled. It had helped them through University, had helped them manage being superheroes, helped her with her Guardian duties, and had been a key component in their defeat of the more recent villains they’d taken down. Adrien wouldn’t change his wife’s planning tendencies, even if he could. He loved her just the way she was. There was only one thing that he sometimes wished she’d leave to chance. Maybe not _every_ time, but just occasionally. I mean, sure, a well-planned night in the sack was pretty hot, especially because that meant they could introduce some incredible foreplay and Marinette had the time she wanted to sew new lingerie beforehand, but sometimes, Adrien wished she would just pick him up by his lapels, throw him across the room, climb on top of him, and screw his brains out. Just cuz. 

And she did. Occasionally, they had unplanned sex and it was wonderful. He was ok. He really was.

* * *

Marinette was thumbing through her calendar and feeling excited. It was finally here! She’d already made his anniversary gift and had taken the next two weeks of work off to surprise him with a trip to Switzerland. She’d cleared his work schedule as well, not that she told him that. The truth was, Adrien had been working late nights almost every day for a month and they both needed to blow off some steam. She was so excited to whisk him away for some time in the mountains. He was going to be _so_ surprised! He’d been dropping little hints here and there that he wanted to try something new and interesting, and she was totally game. This getaway would fit that bill, right? 

That night, as they were brushing their teeth, Adrien leaned up against the bathroom door frame and gazed at her hips under her thin cotton nightdress. “Hey, Mare,” he purred. Oh, she knew that voice. “I was wondering if you ever get the urge to… like… break the schedule?”

She turned to him. He was clearly desirous, his underwear starting to bulge. “Um, sure,” she responded, trying to think of something sexy to get her arousal started. He was already a few steps ahead of her; she had catching up to do. “What do you want to try?”

His eyebrows perked up. “I dunno, just something different. Like, I love having our set-aside sex nights, but sometimes it might be fun to be more spontaneous. You know?”

“Yeah,” she nodded enthusiastically, spitting out her toothpaste and leaning over to rinse her mouth under the faucet. Her nightie rode up slightly, exposing the hem of her panties. Adrien’s hand was suddenly on her thigh, his thumb tucked under the elastic. “Oh!” she yelped. He gave her a wicked grin in the mirror. Oh, he was going to play dirty? Well, then. She leaned over a little further, lifting her butt in the air and spreading her feet. He lifted the edge of her panties further and then let them go, snapping her cheek. “Adrien,” she sighed, griding her tush into his bulge with vigor. 

“Uuungh,” he moaned as he pushed up against her back. “See, spontaneous can be fun too,” he winked, before reaching around her torso and grabbing her breasts and massaging them through the thin cotton. The wide neck of her nightshirt started pulling down as he worked the fabric over her firm nipples, exposing her collarbone and shoulder. He pulled the hair away to finish exposing her skin, then started kissing at her shoulder, up to her pulse, along her jaw, and to her Miraculous-studded earlobe, hands never leaving her heaving boobs. He ground into her tighter and sucked on her ear briefly, then pulled away. They both took a peek in the mirror. The earring glowed red momentarily, then faded. Marinette felt the incredible rush that her Miraculous gave her whenever he did that—blood pooled in her clit and suddenly she was insatiable. 

“Oooooh,” she moaned, pulling her panties down to expose her whole rear. Adrien’s hands picked up their pace. She fumbled behind her with his belt. “Why are you wearing so many _clothes?_ ” she cried. 

He laughed, released her right breast briefly to undo the buckle and then trailed his fingers underneath her nightshirt and thumbed the bottom of her teat. Her ribs tickled but she didn’t care. “Adri- _en_ ,” she pleaded. He knew what her Miraculous did to her! He knew that once he started, she wouldn’t take very long! “You mangy cat,” she growled, “you did this on pur- _pose!”_ she yelped as his fingers slid over her wet labia. 

He laughed again, released her breasts much to her dismay, and pulled the dress over her head once and for all. He slammed into her again. She gripped the edges of the counter to give her strength and watched his face contort in determined pleasure as he pulled off his jeans and boxers in one quick motion. His dick was ramrod straight and oozing with precum. “Oh Marinette,” he purred as they met eyes in the mirror. 

“Adrien, I need you in me right now,” she pleaded. He didn’t understand the urge, but he complied. He quickly dipped his fingers into her opening to collect some of her copious lubricant, reached one hand around her front to caress her aching clit, and penetrated. “Ohhh,” she sighed in ecstasy as he filled her again and again, pulling out and pushing back in hard and deep and fast. “Oh-oh-oh A-a-a-a!”

His eyebrows were bundled in concentration as one hand fondled her breasts while the other amped up its massage of her clitoris. She widened her stance so he could get even closer to her. “More!” she screamed, leaning over so that her butt could engulf his entire ball sack. He pumped harder and harder and then with a groan of delight, his hands contracted hard on her. He pulled her in to him and thrust as deep as he could go and shuddered as he ejaculated in her. Shuddering and wobbling, he leaned against her. 

“No!” she screamed, lifting one knee to the counter, “I’m not ready!”

He grinned, “Don’t worry babe, I won’t let you down,” he promised, as he licked her neck and fingered her clitoris expertly. He was still erect enough to finish the job. He sucked on his fingers momentarily, kissed between her shoulderblades as he re-positioned himself, and spread her again. A few good thrusts combined with his long fingers stroking her pussy and she was gone. The orgasm was quick and sharp, rippling through her thighs and abdomen. She wailed in delight and collapsed forward into the sink, immediately turning the water on to stick her parched tongue under the cooling relief. He pulled out slowly and massaged her lower back. When she’d cooled off, she finally turned around, feeling the oozing mixture of their cum dribbling down her thigh. 

“You sneaky thing,” she teased, “you know the Miraculous of creation turns me on faster than a lightbulb when you suck—when you do _that._ ”

He grinned snarkily again and wrapped his arms around her bare back and leaned in for a slow, luxurious kiss. “You love it, admit it.”

“I dooo,” she moaned as he kissed her again, with some pleasant tongue this time. “But you also know the reason why we do planned sex night—because— _oh_ —because—” She had to give him a moment to lift her up and seat her on the counter. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He twirled her hair in his fingers and trailed his lips along her jaw. “Because it’s over too fast otherwise,” she finally got out.

“I know,” he whispered. “I just like it sometimes.” She kissed him fiercely, but both of them were fully spent, so as the afterglow faded, he lifted her down from the counter and set her on her feet. He picked up her nightshirt and eased it over her head, pausing to kiss both her breasts goodnight. “Thank you for your service, ladies,” he whispered to them. She giggled. The cotton fell over her perky mounds and toned stomach, and he paused again, bent over, and kissed her curls. “You too, my sweet Purrincess. See you soon.”

He looked up and winked at Marinette. She rolled her eyes and playfully pouted, “You are such an incorrigible flirt. You’re making me jealous. Come on, take me to bed before you find any other body parts to seduce.”

He laughed and carried her to their enormous bed. As they spooned each other to sleep, though, Adrien’s words started to get to Marinette. She wasn’t very spontaneous in the bedroom, and while she had her reasons and she knew he respected them, she still wanted to do something different for him. She quickly nixed the idea of another fancy lingerie or sex toy; they had plenty of those. What could she try that she hadn’t tried before? What would really blow him away? Then, as if she had just riddled out her lucky charm, she came to a brilliant and clear understanding. And as Marinette was wont to do, she made a plan.

* * *

The room was dark and still when she awoke. She checked the clock projected on the wall—early, but not too early. Adrien was still in bed beside her, breathing deeply in slumber. Perfect. Or, she should say, _purrfect._ Smirking at her own internal joke, she carefully climbed out of bed and tiptoed to Adrien’s side, where his right hand had slipped out from under the sheets and was now dangling from the edge of the mattress. Being careful not to disturb him, she slipped his Miraculous from his hand. Then, because combining the two Miraculouses on one person was extremely dangerous and she didn’t want _that_ kind of danger today, thankyouverymuch, she removed her earrings and set them on the nightstand. 

“Hey, what do you think you’re—” Plagg sneered before Marinette could clasp her hand around his tiny mouth. 

“Shh!” she hissed. Adrien moaned and rolled over. Marinette grabbed Plagg’s tail, tiptoed into the bathroom and shut the door. Plagg glared at her.

“What are you doing?”

“Just spicing things up a bit.”

His acid green eyes went wide. “Please don’t—”

“Oh hush, I know you go to a different dimension when we’re transformed, and I know you have no memory or awareness of this world—”

“It’s not that, Pigtails,” he pleaded.

“Oh right,” she scoffed as she threaded the ring over her finger, “you don’t like working with girls.”

He glared at her, “It’s not safe—”

“I’ll be _fine_ ,” she insisted. “Seriously, Chat does this all the time and you never complain about that.”

He shook his head, “I swear, it’s not that way. I couldn’t care less what you do in the suit. I just—”

“Then what’s the worry?” Plagg didn’t answer, he just wrung his paws together and fretted. “I’ll give his ring back to him soon. I promise.”

“Marineeee—”

“Plagg, Claws Out!”

The magic hadn’t fully dissipated when there was an urgent knock at the door. “Marinette!” Adrien’s panicked voice whispered, “Marinette, my ring’s—” Lady Noire opened the door and tossed her long black braid over her shoulder—“gone,” he gasped, taking her in. 

“Oh dear,” she crooned, walking toward him and swinging her hips. “Did you _cat-_ ch the thief? Was it a _cat-_ napper?”

He gulped and backed up into the bed, falling over. “Y-Yeah,” he tried to keep up. “A really cute cat-napper.”

“Oh no,” she crooned, running her hands up his chest, “what are you going to do about it?”

“Um…”

“She deserves to be punished, don’t you think?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Unless _you_ want to be punished,” she grinned, pulling the staff from her hip and extending it, slamming it into his chest and forcing him back on the bed.

“Y-yeah, I d-do,” he stammered. His hand slipped under his boxers to readjust his rapidly swelling penis. 

“Tsk tsk,” she grinned, as she watched him pump himself a couple of times, “you shouldn’t be doing that. That’s not your job.”

“Oh,” he gasped as she climbed on top of him and settled herself on his dick. She bounced on her knees a couple times, then frowned. “What is it?” he gasped at her pink pout.

“My boobs are stuck. Free them?” she pleaded. He nodded hungrily and found the zipper just under her throat. Pulling it down, her breasts popped out unceremoniously. “Aaah, much better. Now, where were we? Ah yes, your punishment.”

She sunk her claws into his biceps and leaned in to graze her fangs on his pec. When she pulled back, a red crescent had been left behind and he gasped at the pain. She grinned. “Mine,” she purred before moving lower down his happy trail. She paused to suck at the skin just under his belly button. He grabbed her thighs when she released his arms, lifting his swollen dick into her crotch. But, she wasn’t ready for that yet. “Patience, dear,” she warned, “you took me too fast and now I’m going to drag you along so slowly that you’ll be begging me to finish you.”

“Is th-that a threat?”

She looked back up at him and narrowed her green eyes at him, “Yes, yes it is.”

“Oh!” he wailed as he fell backward into the mattress, his face contorting with pleasure. She pulled down the waistband of his boxers, having to work his dick out of its cage, then climbed off his lap and to her knees beside the bed. His penis throbbed there, aching for relief. 

“Oh, looks like he’s kinda hungry.” She pet his penis once and he shuddered. “Too bad he’s the one on the menu.” She looked up to meet his eye, winking once before diving in. She sucked his head, not even bothered by a mouthful of salty precum. 

“OH MARINETTE!” he growled. She sucked and licked and fingered his balls carefully until she noticed the telltale signs of his impending completion. Then, without warning, she let go. “What? No!” he cried, grabbing for her. She blew cold air over his penis to stop the burn. _“Marinette! Why?”_

She laughed, “Marinette’s not here today, only Lady Noire, the mistress of desi—”

He couldn’t take it. He stood, picked her up, and tossed her down on the mattress roughly. “Oh!” she yelped, then started giggling. “You couldn’t take it? You couldn’t take your punishment?”

“I caught the _cat-_ burglar and it’s time for me to whip this pussy into submission!” He knew the tricks of his suit. He knew how to get access to what he wanted. He threw her arms back and didn’t bother being gentle as he bit her breasts and clawed at her stomach. “I’m going to _ravage_ you,” he promised. He pushed her thighs apart and went straight for the gold. His lips sucked hers, tongue darting between the folds that hid her most precious gem.

“Oh, oh yes!” she cried as he licked her clit dry of all the fluid she’d been producing. He didn’t say anything, as his mouth was beyond busy, but his hands roved over her stomach and hips and chest, finally massaging her aching thighs. He knelt so he could better angle himself, and so he could watch her come. 

And come she did. She vaguely noticed how easy it was this time. Usually she had to lean into the power of creation Tikki gave her, but this time, her orgasm rose like a lavaflow hitting the ocean. It crashed over her in rippling delight without even a finger of insertion. “YES!” she screamed as she arched her back and clamped her thighs around his head. “OH YES!”

He licked all the way through, until the trembling finally faded, and she released his face from its glorious prison. Leaning back on his haunches, he smiled up at her from the floor. She rested for a moment, regaining her strength, then sat up slowly to look at him. “How’s that for spontaneity?” she winked.

He grinned in ecstasy, “That was perfect, My Lady.”

“Don’t you mean _purrfect?_ ”

His grin spread. “Oh you kill me,” he sighed, leaning into her still-parted thighs. 

She suddenly had the strongest need to pee. “Oh shoot,” she said, pushing him away, “I gotta pee,” she said, and waddled quickly into the bathroom. He’d already opened the hidden panel of her suit that was built for just such occasions, so she didn’t have to de-transform to relieve herself. But as the urine passed, a new wave of yearning set in. Marinette was surprised. She’d come twice in twelve hours. Certainly, she didn’t need more?

“Oh, oh,” she cried from the bathroom. 

“What is it?” Adrien asked, entering the small room and washing her juice from his face. 

“I… I _want you_ ,” she said. 

He raised an eyebrow, “Round two?”

She finished on the toilet and washed her hands as quickly as possible, unable to tear her eyes from him. She nodded vigorously. “I want you so bad,” she said, her crotch burning again powerfully.

“Well. That _is_ spontaneous,” he grinned. She pounced, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing him back to the unkempt mattress. She climbed in his lap and shoved his dick inside her as far as he would go. Adrien’s eyes popped in surprised. “What, no more foreplay?’

“Shut up and do me,” she begged, digging down on him and pumping again with her thighs. He smiled in surprise and pleasure.

“As My Lady wishes,” he sighed and grabbed her hips. He bucked her up and down a few times and they both savored the way her tight-nippled breasts bounced. His hands roved to the underside of her butt where the two connected. He fingered his shaft and her opening, relishing in how he lost himself in her. 

“No,” she moaned, “Not like that—” she took his other free hand and pressed his fingers straight to her clit. “Here. Harder. More. _NOW.”_ Her urgent need woke him right up. Pretense was gone. She rode him harder and pressed his hand to her crotch. She leaned forward so her breasts dangled over his face and so there could be another few centimeters of space for his aching fingertips. “Adrien, harder!” He couldn’t go much harder. “Adrien, _harder!_ ” He was afraid he might hurt her. _“Adrien!”_ she screamed, _“HARDER!”_

He dug his fingers in as hard as they would go, not holding back as he worked her bundle of nerves like a bottlecap. He thrust as deep as her tight pussy would allow, and she arched backward and yowled—a long, screeching, erotic sound that brought his orgasm on like a bolt of lightning. He couldn’t stop himself—he pushed up on his elbows into her chest, sinking his teeth into her collar bone, and holding on to her waist for dear life. He emptied his dick into her and she clawed his back, drawing blood. He didn’t care. 

It was a different kind of sensation, though, this time. He felt… he felt stuck. He pulled back from her neck and saw the red mark his teeth had left, but she still was clamped on to his torso. 

“M-Marinette?” he asked, stroking her hips. “You ok?”

She whimpered against his chest, her black kitten ears tickling his chin. “T-Thanks,” she muttered quietly. He kissed her neck tenderly. Wow, she smelled good this morning.

“Was I too rough on you?” he asked hesitantly. She was still clamped around his deflating penis. 

She backed up and looked at him, her green sclera wide and soft. “N-No,” she stammered, “It was nice.” 

He grinned and kissed her nose softly, at the tip of her black mask. His stomach rumbled. “How about some breakfast? That was… that was amazing,” he smiled. “Just what the doctor ordered.”

She bit her lip and nodded coquettishly. She didn’t move.

“Um, Mare?”

“Hmm?”

“Could you release me?” He bucked his hips and her eyes popped as she looked down at where they were still connected. 

“Oh, h-ha,” she grinned, but as she slid off his lap he had the strangest sensation of raking against her insides. She moaned again—not as loudly or ferally as the yowl of her orgasm, but every bit as erotic. “W-wow,” she muttered. She curled up beside him and he kissed her shoulder. 

“Why don’t you take a little time to rest,” he grinned, kissing her cheek again, “I’ll bring us some food.” She nodded wordlessly as he stood up and retrieved his shorts. She curled up again, her long black braid resting across her hips and her kitten ears twitching still. 

Adrien took a quick pit-stop in the bathroom and assessed the damage of their morning escapade. His back had long scratches on it, and there was a bruised hickey on his pec, but otherwise he was no worse for wear. Better, really. Whistling softly to himself, he finished his bathroom business and darted through their bedroom past a softly snoring Marinette, still in his suit, and out to the kitchen. He gathered some juice and toast and was just contemplating scrambling an egg when a soft moan caught his ear. 

“Marinette? Is that you?” he called from the kitchen. 

There was another moan. It sounded like someone was in pain. He decided to skip the eggs and check on his beautiful wife. Taking the plate of toast and carafe of juice with him, he went back to the bedroom. As soon as he pushed the door open, he was hit in the face with the strongest, most alluring odor he’d ever smelled. The moans intensified, gasping, desperate, and overwhelming.

“Marinette!” he cried, seeing her curled under a blanket and writhing in obvious agony. 

“A-A-Adrien!” she gasped, each ‘A’ punctuated with her moan of need.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, mindlessly setting the food down and jumping on the bed to help her. The blanket fell away from her body and the smell punched him in the face again. It was woodsy and earthy and spicy and… his freshly-relieved penis quaked in his shorts. 

“I… I don’t know,” she gasped between moans. She was clutching at her black cat suit, pulling her braid, ripping at her ears, clawing her stomach. “I… I can’t… I can’t st-st-stop!”

Adrien was worried for his wife, but he was also being overcome by a deeper, more guttural desire. His balls ached and the smell she was giving off made little white stars pop across his vision. 

His alarm started beeping from the other side of the bed. His foggy brain made the connection that he had work today. So did she. “Um, Mari?” he whispered, “I think you’re sick. I think maybe we need to call in to work and go see a doctor—”

She suddenly sat bolt upright, grabbing his shoulders and eyes wide with pleading, “Please don’t leave me! Please don’t let them touch me! _Touch me!_ ”

She was on top of him in a flash, kissing him hungrily, her tongue halfway down his throat. It was with very great effort that he pushed her back. She hissed in angry frustration. “Just let me call the office and clear my schedule, ok?”

“I already did,” she growled, now angry and turning away from him. 

“Y-you did?”

She glared at him. If looks could kill, this would have done him in. Well, it still did him in, but not in the same way. “Happy anniversary,” she sneered, tossing her hair over her shoulder and folding her arms angrily.

He grabbed his phone and saw the text from the office—sure enough, they weren’t expecting him and had only left a note wishing him a happy anniversary and may he have a fun trip. He gratefully held down the power button until the offending device went black, then turned back to his wife. She was still turned the other way. He stroked her shoulder with a finger, the magical suit cool and taut over her skin. “I’m sorry I made you sad,” he apologized, even though he wasn’t sure what he’d done or what was going on and _why in the world she smelled so good._ “Do you want some breakfast?”

She moaned again, that hurt little cry, and, without turning to look at him, “Why don’t you want me?”

He choked a bit and then spluttered out a laugh, “You think I don’t want you?”

“I _know_ you don’t want me,” she sniffed. 

“Marinette, we just finished—”

She whipped around on him, her clawed fingertips pulling at his chest hair and the rest of her climbing up and towards him at lightning speed. “If you want me, _take_ me,” she grinned. 

He wanted to. Oh, how he wanted to. Even though his dick was swelling nicely, she was already coming down on him, and he didn’t know if he’d have the stamina to make it through another round in less than thirty minutes. He needed help—no, Marinette needed help. But he was worried about offending her at the same time.

Adrien rough housed her for a bit, picking her up and throwing her down. She rolled over and stuck her butt up in the air. The smell, _oh_ the smell had to be emanating from her—her spot… because as soon as her vagina was exposed to him he nearly collapsed. He knew something was wrong and he wanted to help her, but he couldn’t hold himself back with her right there and her vagina oozing fragrant liquid all over their sheets. He ripped off his shorts again and gave his wife what she wanted. She was unbelievably quick—he penetrated once and she started moaning, twice and she arched backwards, and on the third pump she yowled again, just as loud and ferocious as the first. He pulled out as fast as his poor, overtaxed dick would allow, and again, he felt like he was raking her insides. She giggled delightedly as she collapsed back on the bed, her labia still twitching with leftover orgasmic energy. 

“Are you ok now?” he queried. She nodded into the bed and he nodded gratefully. He climbed off her and put his shorts and T-shirt back on and stretched out his tight calves. “Hey babe,” he said, trying to keep the worry from his voice, “why don’t you drop your transformation and have some breakfast? Then we can do whatever you want with our day off.”

She rolled over languidly, her exposed breasts still perky and pink and pleased, but she smiled at him through fluttering eyelashes and sighed, “Ok, whatever you want. Claws in.” 

“Wait, I didn’t mean now—” he yelped as her transformation dropped and Plagg zoomed out of the ring and straight at Adrien’s face.

“You idiots!” he wailed before zooming from the room and to the kitchen to find himself some cheese and peace and quiet. Marinette lay on the bed in her pink nightshirt with her legs still spread apart softly. Adrien snuck a peek between those toned thighs—her panties were literally dripping. 

He leaned over her and kissed her forehead. “Are you feeling better now?” he asked quietly. 

She rubbed her eyes and moaned softly, then sat up, “Yeah, I think so,” she said. “That was really strange. I couldn’t stop.” Her soft blue eyes twinkled at him, “I’m sorry if I gave you a run for your money,” she said, worrying her lower lip with her teeth. 

“It’s _purr-_ fectly alright, dear,” he said, kissing her tenderly. “Do you want some breakfast now?” She looked at the toast he brought in, pondered, then shook her head. He was surprised. Wasn’t she famished? He sure was. 

“Maybe later,” she shrugged. He kissed the top of her head. “I need to make a few phone calls this morning before—oh—” she gasped, and touched her stomach. “Oh,” she moaned again, the same alluring moan that had caught his attention before. 

“What is it?” he asked, genuinely concerned. 

“It’s starting again,” she said, her eyebrows knitting together in worry. 

“Plagg!” Adrien roared, bolting from the bedroom in a tizzy and finding the cowering kwami in the corner of the kitchen hugging a piece of camembert for dear life.

“I warned her! I don’t work with girls! I tried to tell her but _no,_ she thought she was smarter than me!”

“What’s going on with her?”

Plagg rolled his eyes. “I don’t mind waiting in the other dimension while you guys have your little escapade, but please don’t make me explain it…”

“Explain it,” Adrien demanded, gripping the kwami in his fist.

“It affects girls more than it affects boys! Boys just get territorial and have a tendency to bite. But girls, girls go totally bonkers!”

“What are you talking about?” Adrien growled again, shaking Plagg slightly. 

“We always tell you not to use the Miraculous for personal reasons! When you do, the magic seeps into you. Whatever you use it for gets enhanced by magic.”

Adrien’s mind was reeling. “Just tell it to me straight—is she ok?”

“Oh, she’s fi-fine—”

“Don’t lie to me, Plagg.”

“Or at least she will be.”

“Will be? When? How?”

“It usually only lasts a couple weeks. Unless you knock her up first.”

“ _What?”_

“Ugh, you always were _so_ dense. Heat! The magic’s gone and put her in heat!” Adrien released the kwami as if he’d been burned. Plagg smoothed the fur on his chest with a glare. “I warned her not to do it.” 

“Yeah, you said that already,” Adrien groaned, grabbing at his hair in frustration and desperation. “What can I do?”

Plagg sighed, “Tikki’s always better at these things than I am—”

As if she’d been listening the whole time, Tikki phased through the cupboard door that housed her macarons and smiled innocently, “You called?”

Adrien tried to ignore the fact that he was talking with two magical gods about his sex life. “You know full well what we’re talking about, Tik—”

She smirked and blinked innocently, “Whatever do you mean?”

Adrien choked, but saw the gleam in Tikki’s eye and knew if he didn’t say it, she wouldn’t help. “Fine. Marinette… decided to try something new and put on my Miraculous, and now Plagg says she’s in heat.”

Tikki played coy, “Oh, Adrien, you saucy duo.”

“Tikki, just tell me how to undo it. The Miraculous cure? Will that help?” Marinette called his name from the bedroom. He could smell her from here.

Tikki saw the desperation on Adrien’s face and hurried to the point, “Well, we don’t usually let Plagg work with girls for just this reason. Sometimes it can get bad.”

“Thanks for telling me,” Adrien deadpanned. Marinette’s call came again, more insistent this time. 

Tikki sighed, “I’m afraid there’s nothing we can do.”

“N-Nothing?” he gasped. 

Tikki shrugged her shoulders, “It’s part of the nature of the magic of the black cat. It just has to work itself out!”

“ _Tikki,_ ” Adrien groaned, rubbing his neck and pacing, “She’s absolutely ravenous! We can’t survive riding this out—”

“Oh, you can and you will,” she winked. 

“Tikki, that’s not helpful.”

She shrugged, “So, wear the earrings. They always help.” 

He nodded grimly, “Plagg also s-said… if she were…” his voice cracked. Marinette called him again, demanding his attention.

Tikki eyed him carefully, “If she were to get pregnant? Yeah, that’d stop it. However, I know her schedule, and you don’t need to worry about that.”

He did some mental math. “Wait, no, her period just finished, so we do—”

“I meant,” Tikki clarified, “you don’t need to worry about her heat being broken by the beginning of a pregnancy. She’ll have ample time to finish out the whole cycle before her body even realizes what’s going on. Believe me, you do _not_ want to mix morning sickness and heat sex—”

“Tikki!” he snapped. “Just shut up!” Tikki giggled. “So,” he fretted, “a couple weeks?”

Tikki glared at Plagg, who filled his mouth with cheese so he wouldn’t have to respond. “Let’s say a month, just to be safe.”

“A _month?_ ” Adrien spluttered. Tikki and Plagg shrugged in tandem. “Unless she gets pregnant?”

“Oh, you poor sweet summer child,” Tikki crooned and Adrien felt horribly insulted. He was in his mid-thirties now, well past his ‘summer child’ days. “Not _if_ she gets pregnant. _When,_ dear, _when._ ”

He swallowed hard against his dry throat. “But we w-were wa-waiting,” he croaked.

Tikki smiled softly, “I do love it when they have a litter,” she whispered to herself. 

“L-Litter?”

Plagg turned his back to them again and muttered, “I warned her I warned her I warned her I warned her…”

Marinette threw the kitchen door open. She was laced up in the kinkiest lingerie she owned. “Adrien. Agreste. Get your tail over here right now.”

He gulped and turned to her. _“Use the earrings!”_ Tikki whispered from behind him, before the two kwami phased through the wall to go wait out the upcoming event.

Next time, he promised himself as Marinette pounced on him. Next time, he’d get the earrings. This time, he doubted they’d make it out of the kitchen. “Um, honey?” he muttered as she hitched her thighs around his waste and started sucking on his lip. “How long did you say you got us off work for our anniversary?”

“Two weeks,” she grinned, nibbling his lip and clawing at his back as she ground her sopping pussy into his crotch. 

“Um,” he gulped stroking her hair, “do you think we could extend that a couple more?”

She pushed back from him slightly. He grabbed her butt to keep her from falling. She smiled devilishly, “I think that’s a good idea.”

“A-Also,” he said, gulping, “what do you think about having k-kids?”

Her eyes widened and her hands paused their mesmerizing dance through his hair, “Oh -drien, I thought you’d never ask.”

“You’re not just saying that, because of… you know… desire?”

She laughed, plunged her tongue into his mouth, then pulled back with a noisy smack, “I’ve wanted your kittens since I was fourteen.” She hopped out of his arms and slowly pulled down his shorts that were wet with her incredible juice. She started palming his penis. “I’ve just been waiting until you were ready.”

“So… so if you get pr-pregnant—”

She looked hungry, greedy for it, “Adrien. We’re in our thirties. We have a big house and plenty of money and— _ah!_ ” she arched her back and moaned, and a dribble of that intoxicating liquid seeped out between her legs, “and if you don’t put a baby in me right now, so help me—”

He laughed. “Ok ok, fine.” She started fondling him, squeezing and warming the tip of his penis between her fingertips. “Oh, oh Marinette,” he moaned in pleasure. Her pheromones were pulling him in like the tomcat he was. His balls shuddered under her warm hands. 

“Adrien,” she whispered, leaning in and tickling his cheek with her breath, “I want you to do me. Then I want you to do me again. Then—”

“Then do you again?” he laughed nervously. 

“Yessss,” she hissed, running her thumb up his sensitive seam. 

He hoisted her up on the kitchen table and spread her knees. He took a good look at her swollen and needy pussy, before plucking the drawstring on her lingerie and letting it unravel in his hands. “Well,” he responded, planting a kiss between her heaving breasts, “let’s see what I can do to help you out, Mrs. Agreste.”

“Oh yesss,” she hissed again, ripping his shirt off and pulling his head into her chest and spreading her legs further to give him entrance. He slipped his tip into her, trying to slow it down and tease her, but she grabbed his cheeks desperately and pulled him in. The contact between his penis and her fragrant pussy made the room explode in her pheromones, and he lost his head immediately. As red and white stars raced across his vision, he was vaguely aware of her arching, screaming, squelching cum. She howled and bucked into him over and over, and he pushed back just as hard, delving into her. His mouth was hungry for any piece of her that it could reach—mouth, neck, collar, breasts, they all filled his mouth with that scent that was driving him mad. He tasted each one and then went back for seconds. The pleasure was beyond understanding—the two of them, overwhelmed by their senses, lost in each other. She may have been the one in heat, but he had enough of his own black cat magic to fulfill her. He thrust in deeper, harder, their movements synchronized to perfection. She pulled, he pushed. She cried out in ecstasy, and he bit her shoulder again. When she’d brought him far enough that he was tottering on the brink of ejaculation, she suddenly froze, grabbed the back of his head by the hair, pulled him back, and screamed out her yowl of need. He went, thrusting in for all his might and shuddering into her a full wad of cum. “YES!” she screamed. “YES YES YES YES!” she moaned in delight as her own orgasm raked her body again and again and again. He held on to her for dear life as she spasmed for way longer than he thought was possible. At last, she kissed him hard and pushed him away. His penis raked her insides, dragging out a smear of sticky fluid with it that set his head on fire again. He leaned into her, holding her beautiful body against his, both of them panting and quaking as the orgasms shivered to a close.

“How long do you think we have before we will need to go again?” he whispered into her ear.

She held him, her hands trembling, “I dunno, maybe five, ten minutes, tops?”

“Can you eat something?” he asked, desperate for her welfare.

She shook her head, “I don’t think so.”

“Ok, well, maybe next time. At least call the office and let them know we’re going to need a solid month.”

She nodded once into his shoulder, surprisingly pragmatic considering the circumstances. He let go of her and the two both rushed into action. Adrien shoved a piece of toast into his mouth and raced for the bedroom. His first goal was to put on the earrings. Then, he downed the whole carafe of juice. His stomach still ached with hunger, so he raced back to the kitchen and started slurping a bowl of cold beef stew until he felt like he had strength again. 

Meanwhile, Marinette remained remarkably calm as she extended her vacation through several more weeks, and she still had enough presence of mind to clean off the top of the bed and put on a space heater. She was gulping down a bottle of water when the need started creeping up again in between her thighs. “Oh,” she gasped as the ache started curling into her abdomen and chest. She looked at the empty, quiet bet. Maybe she should just do herself this time, and give Adrien a break? Without the suit on, she was able to think a little more clearly, though the sensation was every bit as powerful. “Adrien,” she said quietly. He was there in a flash, at the door frame, a spoonful of beef stew still in between his lips. “If you need a break, you could just watch for a bit, if you wanted. I don’t mind.”

He grinned slowly around his spoon. “Nah,” he resonded, then flicked his ear lobes. “Let’s see if these things work as well as you say they do.”

* * *

Twelve months later, Marinette and Adrien cozied up together in the big bed, each of them holding a squirming, beautiful baby. “Oh, sweethearts,” the freshly-minted Grandmother Sabine sighed, “you are all so beautiful!” She snapped another picture. Adrien looked down at the dark-haired little boy in his arms and kissed his forehead. 

“They really are incredible,” he muttered, and kissed his exhausted wife carefully. She smiled up at him. Sabine snapped another picture. 

“Ok,” she said, “I really should be getting to bed. But know that I’m here to help you—all you need to do is call. Twins are an awful lot of work.”

Marinette smiled her gratitude. “Thanks, Maman.”

Adrien nodded in agreement, “Yes, thank you so much for all your help. I don’t know what we’d do without you.” Sabine waved goodnight and saw herself out, heading for the bakery half a block away.

Marinette finished feeding their blonde daughter, Emma, and switched for Hugo. The last few months had been just like this—feeding babies and changing diapers and sleepless nights—and Adrien wouldn’t have changed a thing. He loved being a father, and Marinette had taken to motherhood like a fish to water. “You’re so beautiful,” Adrien crooned. Marinette looked up with a snap of her head.

“Who? Me or the baby?”

“Yes,” he responded simply, kissing her cheek.

“Hey, Adrien,” she said with a light blush, “remember our anniversary last year?”

How could he ever forget _that_ anniversary? “Yeah,” he said warily.

“Well, we never got to use the tickets I had to Switzerland. I was able to put them on delay, but they’re about to expire.”

He knew that planning-look on Marinette’s face all too well. “But—” he hesitated, “work—the babies, home—everything—”

She rolled her eyes and playfully slapped his arm, “We’ve still got some maternity leave,” she giggled, “and Maman and Alya both agreed to help out so we could take a much-needed vacation.”

Slowly, a grin spread across his face. He kissed her forehead over the nursing baby. “Are you ok with leaving the kids for a couple days?” he asked.

She looked down at their gorgeous children, then looked up and nodded with watery eyes. “It’s going to be just fine.”

Hugo finished nursing and Marinette burped him quietly. Her nipple still poked out through her nursing top, and Adrien thumbed it softly. “Well, if you’re sure.”

They put the babies to sleep in the adjacent room and curled up next to each other in the bed. Adrien thumbed Marinette’s soft hips and stomach. Her body was different now that she was postpartum, but he loved it even more than he had before the babies had blessed their lives. He kissed the little paunch that had housed his children for nine months and she laughed quietly, before he returned to her mouth. She parted her lips and her tongue caressed his teeth. He climbed up on her and fingered her earrings softly. 

“Oh!” she gasped.

His eyebrows knit together in concern. “I didn’t suck on them, I promise!”

“I know,” she said, her eyes darting around the room and her hand gripped at her abdomen, “Oh!” she gasped again.

“What is it?” he asked, suddenly worried about everything—was she hurt? Was she sick?

“Tikki!” Marinette squeaked, grabbing her shirt and worrying her lip with her teeth. The red kwami phased through the wall and smiled.

“What’s the matter, Marinette?”

“I… I thought…”

Tikki looked at the calendar, “It’s been what, three months now? Yeah, sounds about right.”

Both Adrien and Marinette looked at her in their confusion. “About right for what?” Adrien growled, too worried about his wife to be polite. Marinette squealed again. “Wait,” he said, recognizing the sound and the smell coming from just under the covers. “I thought that was over!”

Tikki smiled softly and shook her head in response, then phased back through the wall. From the other side of the room, Plagg’s disembodied voice cackled, “I warned them I warned them I warned them I warned them….”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut before. I'm understandably nervous about posting, but I thought this was cute in the end and I wanted to share it with someone who would appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
